Summer of Love
by Maddie Corvus
Summary: Lily Luna meets a Slytherin named Malcolm Evergreen on a beach during summer holiday, and begin to fall in love within hours of meeting, and spend the day together. They realize that they must keep their love a secret.


**AN: I hope everyone loves this story.  
>I obviously don't own HP, since if I did, Neville and Luna would have been married.<br>Plus, I would know the cast, and I only wish I did.  
>Also, Lily and Malcolm are fifth years, meaning they will be sixth years in the fall, and Albus has just graduated.<br>**

* * *

><p>Dad had decided that we needed to go on a beach holiday a couple weeks after I got home from my fifth year at Hogwarts. I always hated it when he decided that we had to bond or go somewhere as a family. But, I hated being stuck with my new step-family; his new wife and her two daughters, both a year older than me, and in Slytherin, just like me. They always made fun of me and played pranks on me, because they felt like because they were older, they were obviously superior to me. But, I knew that they weren't, and anytime they did something to me, and I got them back, they went crying to my father, saying that I did it unprovoked, and I got in trouble. However, luckily for me, the beach we were going to be staying at had a small town nearby with a lot of stores to buy useless stuff in, so they would probably be there the whole week, burning up Dad's credit cards.<p>

I was stuck in the back of the car, reading one of my pleasure novels, which aided by an altered version of Silencio, which made it so that everyone else in the car sounded muffled to me. I am still surprised Dad owns a car, especially since he usually calls them "those infernally inferior devices those Muggles use to get around". Dad has a very low opinion of Muggles, being a Pureblood wizard whose ancestors have all be Purebloods. I am not like him, exact in skin color. My mother, she was a wonderfully beautiful and kind witch, a Half-blood like me, with long brown hair, hazel eyes, and a warm demeanor. Then, she died about five years ago, a month or two before I left for my first year at Hogwarts, and Dad got remarried a week after I returned from my first year at Hogwarts. This time, he married a Pureblood woman, my step-mom, Harrietta Grinch.

Back to my reading, I was reading a book about the Second Wizarding War, the one when Voldemort was finally defeated. It was so interesting, especially to a "kid" like me, whose dad probably wanted to be a Death Eater, and whose step-mom probably had the same wish. I was almost done, when I heard a popping sound, and knew that we had arrived at the beach. So, I put the book into my backpack, something which annoyed my step-family to no end that I deigned to carry a backpack with me. Which to me meant all the more reason to carry it.

When I got out, the rest of the family were out, and I heard Harrietta say, "Alexander, why do we have to take our beach holiday here? There are so many…undesirables around. Do you want my precious daughters exposed to such filth? I understand having your half-blood son being here, but why do my pureblood girls have to be with all of these….people who are obviously not Purebloods and not from the great House of Slytherin?" in that high reedy annoying voice of her's, like the girlfriend of the cool guy in any of those American '50's movie. I half expected her to be popping her gum and wearing a poodle skirt, other than the fact being that she hated poodle skirts and thought gum was for Mudbloods.

Not surprisingly, my Dad didn't stand up for me, since he didn't really want to argue with her. She had never liked me, and the feeling was mutual. The second she found out I was Half-blood, you could see her thinking, _Might as well be a Mudblood._ So, I waved bye to my Dad, and walked down onto the beach, barefoot, loving the feeling of the sand between my toes. Another thing my step-family would never so, go barefoot on a beach.

As I was walking, I noticed a very pretty red headed girl sitting on an outcropping of rocks, seemingly sketching the ocean. Being curious, I began to climb the rocks, and ended up a couple yards behind her. So, as I walked up to her, I said, "Hello, having fun sketching the ocean?"

She turned around, and I saw that she had brown eyes and red hair. She said, "Yeah, I am. What are you doing here? And who are you?"

"Oh, I am sorry to not introduce myself. My name is Malcolm Evergreen. But, you can call me Mal. All my friends at Hogwarts do."

"Oh, you are at Hogwarts too. May I ask what House are you in?"

"Slytherin, yourself? And, may I ask what your name is? You look somewhat familiar, but I can't place your name."

She then thought for a second, as if deciding whether or not to tell me her name, and then finally said, "Lily Luna Potter, and Gryffindor."

I gulped and thought, _She is THE Lily Luna Potter, daughter of the great Harry Potter and Ginny Potter, and a Gryffindor. My dad hates her parents, and frankly hates all Gryffindors. This summer seems to have just gotten more interesting._ "Glad to meet you. So, is your whole family is here for the summer?"

"No, just my parents and my brothers. I heard you were related to the Grinch sisters. Is that true?" she said, still looking at me, but a bit of softness seemed to be coming into her face. _She is really rather beautiful, isn't she?_

"Unfortunately. They even moved in shortly after my dad married their mom. They are real terrors. A lot like your uncles were when they attended Hogwarts, but mean instead of playful. May I sit down? It is getting awful tiring standing up here," I said with a bit of a laugh in my tone as I said the last part.

"Oh yeah, sure. Please sit down. And I am sorry about your misfortune," she said as she moved over and I sat down. I snuck a peek at her sketch, and thought that it looked wonderful, and told her so. We continued to talk and laugh for a good hour, never thinking to get down from the sunbaking rocks since we were having so much fun.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you have enjoyed.<br>Please always review the stories you read.  
>It makes them better, and makes the writers happy.<br>**


End file.
